<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>butterbeer by soulxsheart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666757">butterbeer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulxsheart/pseuds/soulxsheart'>soulxsheart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:55:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulxsheart/pseuds/soulxsheart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Is there anything better to forget a girl than a good drink? For Scorpius Malfoy, that was the only solution. That red hair, those green eyes, those red lips that he wanted to kiss so badly don't leave his head. That night, Scorpius was determined to forget Rose Weasley. </p>
<p>At least that was the plan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scorpius Malfoy &amp; Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>butterbeer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/716191">butterbeer</a> by soulxsheart.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>English is not my first language, so I hope I haven't made too many mistakes.</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was november and as usual the night was cold, it even snowed a little and if you looked a little further at the sky, you could even say it would rain. But Scorpius definitely didn't care about any of that. That night he just wanted to take something that had been in his head for a long time. He wanted to forget everything and just have to worry about how to find his way back to Hogwarts later. His goal that night was to forget Rose Weasley and nothing more.</p>
<p>He pushed the door of the Three Broomstick and as soon as the entrance bell rang the guy from the bar looked in his direction. It was late at night, so Madam Rosmerta should be in her room on the upper floor. Scorpius could have sworn the guy at the bar was wondering how a Hogwarts student managed to escape, and that could be answered logically by Albus and his extremely useful Marauder's Map, that little beauty showed all the secret passages they could walk without getting caught.</p>
<p>When Scorpius approached the bar the man promptly took a glass and placed it on the counter.</p>
<p>"Well, what do you want?"</p>
<p>Scorpius thought about it and decided.</p>
<p>"A shot of Firewhisk-".</p>
<p>No, he wasn't in the mood to wake up with a hangover the other day.</p>
<p>Certainly he wanted to forget about Rose, but he would not drink Fire Whiskey tonight, he wanted something a little lighter, perhaps easing the thoughts about Rose that were around his mind would be enough.</p>
<p>"No, just a glass of Butterbeer, please."</p>
<p>The guy nodded and filled the glass with the drink, Scorpius thanked him again and went to the nearest table by the window. He took a sip and the beer bubbled down his throat, that was great.</p>
<p>He didn't want to think, but the image of Rose always flashed in his mind. He couldn't forget the redhead, he just couldn't. And it only got worse, Scorpius had never been jealous of any girl, ever, but Rose was something surreal. And there was the Scamander who seemed to be obsessed with her, Scorpius had never seen a guy so unberable.</p>
<p>He took another sip of the drink.</p>
<p>He looked out and the snow had really started to fall now, enough to paint the soil white in a few hours. Incredibly, it wasn't cold at all in the Three Broomsticks, so Scorpius allowed himself to take off the heavy coat he was wearing. This time he took a much larger sip of beer, the drink was already half empty.</p>
<p>He glanced at the bar and the man was gone. A very cold draft entered the establishment when the door was opened, the bell rang and Scorpius did not believe what his eyes were showing him. A cascade of red hair entered and went straight to the bar, she hadn't seen him.</p>
<p>Rose Weasley had just passed Scorpius.</p>
<p>He couldn't believe it. <em>This was not happening.</em></p>
<p>Rose sat at a table next to his, only the corridor separated them, it was only a matter of a few minutes for her to notice his presence there too. And it really didn't take long.</p>
<p>"Scorpius?"</p>
<p>
  <em>Damn it!</em>
</p>
<p>"What are you doing here?"</p>
<p>He took a deep breath.</p>
<p>"Rose!" - He tried to put on his best surprised face. - "Well, I ask you the same thing."</p>
<p>She looked away, looking at her table.</p>
<p>"I just..."</p>
<p>She snorted and looked away at the window beside him.</p>
<p>"Can you keep a secret?"</p>
<p>Okay, that wasn't what he was expecting.</p>
<p>"Sure..."</p>
<p>"Great!" - she exclaimed, extremely excited, getting up and going to sit in the chair opposite him.</p>
<p>The Slytherin was almost going crazy trying to find out what was going on.</p>
<p>"Have you ever been extremely attracted to a person? In an inexplicable way? Have you ever had the feeling that you were going crazy because you kept thinking about someone?"</p>
<p>Scorpius froze, his butterflies turning wildly in his stomach.</p>
<p>
  <em>But what the fuck was going on? Please, I hope she's not talking about Scamander.</em>
</p>
<p>He couldn't answer, he just stared at her waiting for the continuation.</p>
<p>"This is very strange. I can't believe I'm saying this to you."</p>
<p>
  <em>Okay, ouch.</em>
</p>
<p>"I think I'm going crazy. The universe seems to enjoy playing with me."</p>
<p>Scorpius was getting more confused by the minute.</p>
<p>Rose stared at him for a moment and then simply took a sip of his Butterbeer.</p>
<p>Scorpius couldn't care less, because the most important thing is that the girl he loved was right in front of him telling him that she was liking someone who was obviously not him. Suddenly a gray cloud seemed to land over his head.</p>
<p>"Look, Rose, I..."</p>
<p>"Wait, let me finish." - she said tapping the glass on the table and wiping a drop of beer that dripped down her lips.</p>
<p>Scorpius was on the verge of collapsing. He started to put on his coat, he was willing to leave and try to forget this nightmare when he fell asleep.</p>
<p>"Rose, I honestly don't..."</p>
<p>"Scorpius!" - she said in a shout as she got up from the table. Ok, she had all his attention at that moment. - "I'm in love with you, damn it!" - and with that, she ran out of the Three Broomsticks.</p>
<p>The words hit him in an extremely violent way. Scorpius was staked in place staring at the door of the bar. The phrase echoing in the air and slowly making sense in his conscience.</p>
<p>
  <em>Merlin! If I'm dreaming, please don't wake me up!</em>
</p>
<p>When he finally managed to move, he ran towards the girl. It was freezing outside, the snow was falling even harder now.</p>
<p>"Rose, please, wait!"</p>
<p>She stopped a few feet away from him and turned. He could see significant redness in his emerald eyes. Seeing her cry made his heart sink in his chest.</p>
<p>Scorpius approached while Rose tried unsuccessfully to wipe the tears that were falling over and over.</p>
<p>"I'm not crying, this is just..." - she let out a frustrated breath. - "Look, I can't stop thinking about you, I just can't! Just hearing your voice or seeing your smile makes my heart race. I'm really in love with you and I can't hold this feeling for myself anymore."</p>
<p>"Rose..." - he tried to interrupt her.</p>
<p>"Damn, do you know what it's like to think about you 24 hours a day?!"</p>
<p>"Rose..." - he tried again, but she was really compelled to open her heart to him. Scorpius would think it was cute if he wasn't trying to say the same thing to her, too.</p>
<p>"Do you know what it's like to see you every single day and not be able to kiss you?"</p>
<p>Scorpius smiled before speaking louder:</p>
<p>"Rose Granger-Weasley!"</p>
<p>Rose's eyes finally focused on his.</p>
<p>"I know exactly what this is like, okay? I go through this every day! You, Weasley, don't get out of my head. I really fear for my sanity every day, because you are the only thing that is in my thoughts 24 hours a day and 7 days a week. I'm so in love with you that I could scream for the whole world to heart it!"</p>
<p>When Scorpius realized that she was crying even more he came over and hugged her. Merlin, how he waited for that day to come, how he dreamed of it. If he was really dreaming he never wanted to wake up again.</p>
<p>Rose lifted her head and her eyes collided. Scorpius could no longer hold on.</p>
<p>"I love you, Rose."</p>
<p>A smile, a kiss. And what a kiss.</p>
<p>Scorpius held her face as he kissed her passionately. He deepened the kiss and everything around was in the background. Everything he needed was there in his arms.</p>
<p>The heat of the moment was enough to warm their hearts against the cold weather.</p>
<p>When the air ran out they both looked at each other in disbelief. The wait was over and they could hardly believe that their feelings were mutual.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Rose started to laugh.</p>
<p>"Why are you laughing?" - the blonde asked in amusement.</p>
<p>"Aren't you forgetting anything?" - she asked with a questioning look.</p>
<p>Scorpius looked at her confused.</p>
<p>"I swear that buying you a ring to make it official had already crossed my mind." - he tried.</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes still with an expression of laughter on her face, but looked at him fondly.</p>
<p>"You didn't pay for the beer, smart cookie."</p>
<p>Right. He had forgotten.</p>
<p>"I am not to blame, okay. There is no way to focus on anything else when you are there." - Scorpius confessed, a flirtatious smile on his face.</p>
<p>Rose kissed him on the cheek and intertwined her fingers.</p>
<p>"You know exactly how to say the right things, don't you?"</p>
<p>Laughter, another kiss and a walk back to the Three Broomsticks.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>